1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Recently, through the use of, for example, silicon micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technologies, functional elements (physical-quantity sensors) for detecting physical quantities, such as acceleration, have been developed.
Such a functional element is capable of detecting acceleration on the basis of a capacitance between a fixed electrode fixed to a supporting substrate and a movable electrode provided in a movable portion capable of moving in accordance with the acceleration. In such a functional element, there sometimes occurs a phenomenon in which the movable electrode is pulled toward the side of the supporting substrate by electrostatic forces caused by an electric potential difference arising between the movable electrode and the supporting substrate and, as a result, the movable electrode is adhered to the supporting substrate.
For example, in JP-A-2013-11549, there is disclosed a manufacturing method for a physical-quantity sensor, which enables prevention of adherence of a movable portion of a sensor portion to a glass substrate through a method of anodic bonding of the glass substrate to a semiconductor substrate in a state in which a conductive film (a dummy electrode) and the semiconductor substrate are in contact with each other.
Here, in an electronic device capable of detecting acceleration in each of three axis directions, such as one disclosed in JP-A-2013-167469, sometimes, three dummy electrodes are each provided in a corresponding one of three functional elements each associated with a corresponding one of the three axis directions, thereby, for example, preventing movable portions from being adhered to a substrate. In such an electronic device, in order to supply an electric potential to the three dummy electrodes, as many as three terminals, through each of which the electric potential is supplied to a corresponding one of the three dummy electrodes, are required to be provided, thereby sometimes making it difficult to realize downsizing of the electronic device.